Jay-Jay Soap Opera 2
by TheStationmaster
Summary: A five-episode soap-opera arc, picking up where my first soap-opera arc left off.


**Here is another Jay-Jay soap-opera, set within five episodes of a fictional NBC soap opera that I made up called "Norwood" This is Chapter 1, which features Monday's episode, picking up where the first soap opera arc that I wrote left off, written in script form. Enjoy and comment.**

 **OPENING SCENE**

 _(Tarrytown Hospital. We see Nick, basically fighting for his life after being shot by two men named Steve and Mitchell, lying on a hospital bed. Trisha, Caitlin and Ari are standing next to him, praying and hoping for the best)_

 **TRISHA:**

 _(crying on her knees)_ Please don't die Nick, please don't die Nick.

 **ARI:**

Let's just hope for the best Ms Foley. At least it wasn't severe as thought.

 **TRISHA:**

My poor baby!

 _(Just then, a doctor enters the room)_

 **DOCTOR:**

Hello there everyone.

 **TRISHA:**

Is my baby going to be alright?

 **DOCTOR:**

He's going to be alright ma'am. Luckily, the bullets weren't that strong enough, and we were able to remove them easily, and ease the bleeding.

 **CAITLIN:**

Will he be paralyzed for life?

 **DOCTOR:**

No, but the recovery time for him is going to be very slow.

 _(Just then, Kerri, Lauren, Julia, Katie and Beth enter the room)_

 **KERRI:**

Turn the TV on! Urgent breaking news!

 **TRISHA:**

What is it?

 **JULIA:**

Just put the TV on!

 _(Trisha moves over to Nick's bed, and turns the TV on from a remote at Nick's bedside. A special report is on the TV.)_

 **NEWS REPORTER:**

 _(on TV)_ We have just received a report into the Channel 6 newsroom, Apparently, several sources are reporting that the two men wanted for a shooting at the Tarrytown Ballroom, have been captured…

 _(Everyone cheers)_

 **TRISHA:**

Thank you Jesus! The best news I've heard all day!

 _(Caitlin rushes over to Nick's bed)_

 **CAITLIN:**

 _(whispering to Nick)_ They got them!

 _(Nick, who cannot move or talk yet, smiles as the scene fades to black)_

 **OPENING CREDITS**

 **SCENE 1**

 _(Tarrytown Prison. Steve and Mitchell are waiting to be placed in jail cells.)_

 **STEVE:**

What just happened?

 **MITCHELL:**

I'll tell you what happened! That phony blue jet-plane spotted us, and reported it to Brenda what's her face. She called the police, and now we're here.

 **STEVE:**

We'll get our revenge, somehow.

 _(A police guard comes over)_

 **POLICE GUARD:**

Follow me please.

 _(Steve and Mitchell follow the guard to a special section of the prison. They are thrown in one large cell. The guard slams the door shut, and walks away.)_

 **MITCHELL:**

How are we supposed to get revenge? The revenge we'll get, will be deportation.

 **STEVE:**

Stop thinking so negative Mitchy. Think positive.

 **MITCHELL:**

At least they have AC here.

 **STEVE:**

Not like that stupid! Think about how we can escape.

 **MITCHELL:**

Escape from here? They probably have planes flying over here 24/7.

 **STEVE:**

I doubt that.

 _(Mitchell gives Steve a weird look)_

Anyways, we need to escape somehow. Here's my plan. The man up in the watchtower up above leaves at midnight. If we time it right, and walk out very quietly, we can make a break out of here.

 **MITCHELL:**

Then what?

 **STEVE:**

We track down that Nick kid, and that Ari girl, and kill them for good!

 **MITCHELL:**

What about the others?

 **STEVE:**

I have a plan for the others. We kidnap them first, and feed them to the crocodiles.

 **MITCHELL:**

I think that's good, but where do we get the crocodiles?

 **STEVE:**

 _(slaps his head in disbelief)_ Don't you have a brain?

 **MITCHELL:**

Yes. Everyone has a brain.

 **STEVE:**

Look, we need to break out of here tonight if we want any chance of getting our revenge. And once we kill them, then Tarrytown Airport is ours, and we can tell everyone in this town to screw it far away!

 _(Steve and Mitchell high-five each other, as the scene fades to black)_

 **SCENE 2: PART 1**

 _(Tarrytown Airport, inside the work-shed. The telephone rings, and Brenda Blue goes to answer it.)_

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

This is Brenda Blue speaking.

 **TRISHA:**

Brenda, they got the men who shot my son!

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

That's fantastic news! Jay-Jay was so worried about Nick. I hope Nick's recovering well.

 **TRISHA:**

Ever since Caitlin told Nick the news, his vital signs went right back up. He still can't walk or lift his back, but the doctors say he should recover his ability to talk very soon.

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

Great to hear. Keep me informed Trisha. Bye!

 _(As Brenda Blue hangs up the phone, EZ O'Malley enters.)_

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

Who was on the phone Brenda?

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

That was Trisha, Nick's mom. They got the two men who shot Nick, and he's recovering quite well.

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

Well, that's some good news, but I think the good won't last long.

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

Why do you think that?

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

Steve and Mitchell were the two men that shot Nick. They are dangerous, and have been known to escape prison before.

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

I'm sure it shouldn't be a problem this time, since the officers know what they're doing.

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

They're gonna escape, just watch.

 **BRENDA BLUE:**

Mr O'Malley, they won't escape. And if they do, they'll be sure to recapture them, and bring them to a more secure prison where they can't escape.

 **EZ O'MALLEY:**

They've escaped 27 prisons over the years. They're bound to escape Tarrytown Prison, armed and dangerous.

 _(Brenda Blue gives E'Z O'Malley a look as we cut to the next scene)_

 **SCENE 2: PART 2**

 _(Tarrytown Prison, late at night. Steve and Mitchell are about to plot their escape)_

 **STEVE:**

You ready?

 **MITCHELL:**

To get in even more trouble?

 **STEVE:**

To get out of this joint! We're getting our revenge!

 **MITCHELL:**

Oh. I see.

 _(Steve looks at his pocket-watch)_

 **STEVE:**

Let's do this.

 _(Steve quietly opens the prison cell door, which oddly, isn't locked from both ends. There are no other prisoners in the section, so Steve and Mitchell tip-toe quietly down the hall, and through the corridors.)_

 **MITCHELL:**

 _(whispering to Steve)_ I can't do this.

 **STEVE:**

 _(whispering)_ And why's that?

 **MITCHELL:**

Because I'm shy.

 **STEVE:**

Keep moving.

 _(They continue down the hall, and then…)_

 **OFFICER:**

 **FREEZE!**

 _(The officer is holding a gun, and Steve and Mitchell stand in panic, fearing the worse. However the scene then fades to black, ending on a cliffhanger, which will resume in the next episode.)_


End file.
